


Stress Relief

by Lucian (dirtypawshistorie)



Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, English teacher Sakusa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer Atsumu, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well - Freeform, this is the retaliation of my stress from work and having to write smut to chill for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/Lucian
Summary: Atsumu had a really rough day, and Sakusa knows a pretty good way to help him ease his worries.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623076
Kudos: 109





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Any self-projection you may imagine from the author, it's totally real

He hung up the phone, and placed it on the table, making a hard knocking sound. He inhaled deeply and murmured under his breath, ''That damn guy is gonna kill me someday.'' When his teachers told him that lawyers didn't get to pick their clients, they weren't joking. 

Atsumu looked at the laptop screen in front of him, checking the last of his emails, writing down what he needed to do tomorrow on his notes, and shut it down harshly. He stood up in a snap, dragging the chair against the kitchen floor, and walked to the counter to turn on the electric kettle. There was a time where tea did calm his nerves, nowadays, he just drank it to delight the idea of his nerves actually going down from chamomile and not his prescription. Maybe that time was before he entered the firm, him being a miserable law student, drinking coffee every morning. 

Nowadays, at 7 p.m. on a Monday, a never endless list of to-do's for tomorrow, caffeine-free Atsumu placed the teabag in the mug, and poured the hot water on the cup, not touching the bag so it wouldn't air out. 

It still did. 

A bell rang from his phone, the name of his boss on the screen. Rolling his eyes, he wondered what he wanted at that time in the night. 

'' _ The Jefferson case has been appealed. It seems we'll go into court again, prepare yourself.''  _

He felt the burnish sensation on his neck, his pulse fastened, he closed his eyes. The therapist told him to do deep breaths, count to 4, think about white. Easy, 'Tsumu, easy.

A notification rang again. 

'' _ I'll need you to look into it from ground zero. _ '' 

''Not this bullshit again,'' Atsumu grunted between teeth, leaving his half-empty cup on the sink, and sat down on the table again, opening his laptop. 

* * *

Sakusa unlocked the door, opened it, and entered his apartment. He turned on the lights and placed his stuff at the front table. 

''I'm home,'' he said loudly enough to be heard by Atsumu, no response back.

He yawned and rolled his neck to the sides making it crack. That night he overdid it. The clock marked 9:10 p.m. when he realized how late it was, too engrossed in the papers to notice the time. He finished checking the last exams and placed them on the drawer of his desk. He left the high-school at 9:20 p.m., just then realizing how hungry he was. 

So, the first thing he did was head to the kitchen. Noticing right away that Atsumu's laptop was still open, his anxiety pills on the side, and Atsumu nowhere to be found. 

Sakusa stopped to halt in front of the table, his hunch already yelling at him that something was off. He walked to the only place he thought Atsumu could be, touching the wall of the hallway with the tip of his fingers, shifting his head to the side, already listening to the TV on the other side, he opened the door to their bedroom and there he was. 

The fleece was covering his body to the top of his head, only his ashy hair showing from underneath. The TV was on the sports channel, a volleyball play being commented on. 

Sakusa smelled the faint aroma of tropical shampoo, thought it was best to let him rest, and walked back to the kitchen, listening to the voice of the commentator while preparing himself something fast. A sandwich would do. 

He placed the plate on the counter, a cup filled with orange juice, and started eating it while standing up. His muscles were still tense, but slowly he started humming a little, checking his phone on the counter board, looking for something to read for next week's class. Smiling slightly, his thoughts finally redirected to one and only king-size bed where Atsumu's warm body was resting.

Sakusa finished his sandwich, drank his juice in two gulps, and washed the dishes, leaving them in the sink to dry. He turned off the lights of the kitchen and living room, heading to his bedroom. 

Atsumu was still there, totally covered. 

Sakusa looked for the control remote on the bed, and muted the TV, now playing a soccer game from Europe. It seemed Atsumu's favorite team was winning, he would tell him later. 

He opened his wardrobe, picking a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of white socks for sleeping. He changed and finally grabbed the big fleece from Atsumu to lay down beside him. But Sakusa kept the fleece up, uncovering his boyfriend's body. 

Atsumu had his knees bent to his chest, his hands beneath his neck, and his face was scrunched in a sour expression, brows frowned, his lips in a small pout. 

'' _ Okey _ ,'' he thought, '' _ Let's see, Kiyoomi. _ '' And slowly moved beside him, letting the soft fabric cover both of them. Sakusa's heartbeat triggered, making him take a couple of deep breaths, but moved his hands to Atsumu's face. 

He traced the defined lines of Atsumu's jaw, finding his hands to interwinding his fingers with him, moving closer to his warmth. Sakusa moved Atsumu's hands from his neck and placed them on the pillow. Then, Sakusa roamed his tan skin on his arms, rediscovering it's softness, feeling himself easier to breath when finding his waist. The faint smell of his shampoo was now strong with a pinch of Atsumu's musk, between them, only the air they breathed and the softness of their silk cover under them. 

He then moved his palms to Atsumu's hips, traveling to his naked thighs, kneading the muscle for a bit, and moved lower to grab the back of his knees, helped him unfold himself. Atsumu stirred, making Sakusa stop, but started massaging circles on Atsumu's knee. 

Atsumu stirred some more and lifted his hands to pat the bed, in direction to Sakusa's side, and when he touched Sakusa's chest, he opened one eye. ''Hi,'' Atsumu murmured, his voice rough. ''Ya're hom, that's good,'' he blinked a few times, before opening his eyes, wrinkling a little. 

Sakusa let go of his leg and let Atsumu stretch himself, intertwining their legs together, and moving his hands to the low of Atsumu's back. 

''Hello,'' Sakusa said, his voice low. ''Sorry to wake you up.'' 

''It's okay,'' Atsumu whispered, moving his hands to the back of Sakusa's neck. A big yawn struck him, and Atsumu tried to cover his face with his shoulder. Sakusa squeezed Atsumu against him, making Atsumu wrinkle his nose and stretch some more. ''I actually just came to bed to rest a little, but probably fell asleep — Shit, I wanted to advance some paperwork for my next case. Fuck.'' 

''Hey,'' Sakusa said breathlessly, moving his hand on his back, up and down, ''Relax, you can probably do it tomorrow.'' 

Atsumu looked at him, he opened his mouth for a moment, but then closed it and pulled Sakusa in, burying his face on Sakusa's neck. Sakusa noticed the way his jaw clenched before that, how Atsumu was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear to sleep (when he usually liked to wear his whole finesse of silk), how pinched his voice sounded regardless of him whispering, and the big breaths Atsumu was now taking in a rhythmic pace. Sakusa moved his hands up and down Atsumu's back, squeezing Atsumu's body into him, lowering his face to put his lips just at the crown of his head, smelling the coconut. 

They remained like that for a while, Atsumu counting to four, Sakusa now massaging Atsumu's scalp, playing with the silky strands of hair between his fingers. 

''Ya suck,'' Atsumu said, the sound muffled by Sakusa's skin. ''I hate how touchy ya are sometimes. Now I'm missing the days when ya looked at me with disgust, it was way more fun at least. Remember? You only ran away every time you saw me at the cafeteria. Regardless of our friend group being the same, ya were damn set on not lookin' at my face.'' 

Sakusa pinched the tip of Atsumu's ear and pulled it a little, making Atsumu swear. ''I can still go, Atsumu, it's never too late. Also, you say that, but I have a very clear memory of you always drooling over me, appearing miraculously everywhere I went,'' Sakusa responded, not amused, his hands resuming their task on Atsumu's waist and hair. 

Atsumu moved away from his chest to look at him with a small smile, half-lidded eyes that flustered when Sakusa moved his hand under Atsumu's t-shirt. ''Nah, ya can stay. I think we can change some things, tho. Like, maybe try to put your hair in a ponytail or sumthing. That way ya would look more mature and less of a sap. It'd suit ya'' 

''I rather move out, thank you.'' 

''I'll divorce ya if ya don't.''

''Look how scared I am.''

''Yup, ya should be. I'll leave you no penny, no sofa, I'd even took your precious old books.'' 

Sakusa stopped his caressing, to now move his hands up to Atsumu's chest and pinch his right nipple. Hard. 

''Ya bitc-,'' 

''Stop threatening my books. You know that I don't care about those meaningless photographs in this apartment or the too expensive sofa, you bought it all. But we both know that—''

''Yeah, yeah. Ya love yer books, now lea-ah,'' Atsumu started gasping when Sakusa now moved his nipple in circles, putting pressure at the tip, Atsumu's body feeling hot, oblivious to the way his chest moved forward. 

''Hm-hm?'' Sakusa hummed. 

Maybe it wasn't the best way for some people to let things unfold, but Sakusa didn't miss all the leads that Atsumu's left, and he definitely wasn't going to let it boil under Atsumu's brain. 

''Omi,'' Atsumu gasped. His golden eyes were looking at him with faint shine, his tongue tracing his shaped lips, biting on his bottom lip, pulling it and letting it go. Atsumu started to move his hips to Sakusa's knee between his legs, while his fingers hooked to Sakusa's dark defined curls.

Sakusa also knew how his lover liked to spend his energy besides exhausting himself from the gym or running, he liked to get exhausted by other fun means.

''Yeah?'' Sakusa responded, keeping still from Atsumu's advances. 

''Fuck me.'' 

''No.''

Atsumu's whole body stopped. His hands moved to Sakusa's shoulders and started to push him away, his face in a nasty pout, sneering his teeth. ''Yer such a lil' shit. Ya always have to be the party pooper. Nah, ya gotta get me all hot and sweaty, just to leave me hard on with yer bullshit. Fuck off.'' 

But Sakusa remained still, fighting Atsumu's force by pulling him into his arms, locking his hips with his knee, pulling Atsumu's whole body to his naked chest. There, he felt Atsumu's rapid heartbeat against his, the already wet start of his hard-on against Sakusa's V line. 

Atsumu stopped pushing, raising his head to him. They looked into each other's faces, years of commitment, years of fights, years of laughs, years of thoughts and understandings, years of taking care of each other. Of getting to know the person you love the most, and how delicate they are, and learning how to help them recover. The years passing, both changing, and re-learning their ways again because you love him so much. 

Moments converted to cherished memories that will be shared with their grandchildren. 

But maybe this moment will not be told to the kids. 

Their lips crashed with wet pulls, Sakusa getting Atsumu's shirt over him, and Atsumu rutting against Sakusa's hips. Moaning at the feel of Sakusa's hardening dick against his underwear, rolling his hips in long strokes against Sakusa.

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's hip, digging his fingertips into his flesh, pulling him into his dick, alongside the good pace. Their kiss was loud, kneading each other lips between teeth and tongue, contouring the shape, tasting it like it was honey, the lust dripping between them. Sakusa breathed deep, Atsumu's dick sliding against his over the fabric, while Atsumu's hands were on Sakusa's curls, pressing Sakusa more and more into him, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could. 

Sakusa moved away to take some air, looking at Atsumu's red face, his forehead already sweating, his chest rising against himself, pink nipples sliding against Sakusa's skin. He traveled his palm on Atsumu's skin, from his formed abdomen to his chest, leaving it there in the middle. 

''See something ya like?'' Atsumu asked, smirking to the side. 

''Not so much, just a bleached out asshole who keeps stealing the poor's money.'' 

''KIYOOMI!'' 

Sakusa laughed then, not helping himself from giggling at Atsumu's exasperated face. ''I'm kidding,'' He said, while taking Atsumu's cheek, pressing his bottom lip with his thumb. ''Now, you stupid face. I had the idea that you already knew how great you are at what you do. Though, you're still a big jerk.'' — Sakusa kissed Atsumu's cheek — ''But, a pretty one nonetheless.'' — Sakusa kissed the corner of his mouth — ''You look good like this.'' — Sakusa kissed Atsumu's nose, cheekbone, moving down to his jaw. — ''You already got the looks, so, when you finally don't focus on how you look, you actually look decent.'' — Sakuda hid his face on Atsumu's neck, smelling the familiar aroma once more, listening to Atsumu's gasps above his ear, and his hips rolling against him. Sakusa smiled, and placed a kiss just below his ear, and then below, making a trail to where his neck and shoulder connected, pushing him on his back.

Above him, Sakusa took a long lick, savoring the salty out of his tan skin, feeding himself from the moan Atsumu let out. Sakusa gave him wet kisses all along his stretched neck, each one ending in a light suck from his skin, leaving reddish marks. And each time, Atsumu stirred more and more against him, digging his fingers on Sakusa's broad back, feeling the ripples of his muscle secure him, dragging them when Sakusa gave him a harsh suck. 

Sakusa slid his lips against Atsumu's collarbone, nipping at the soft skin and wet kisses all over. He could feel the subtle tremble of Atsumu under him, the way his fingers were nipping and caressing all over his back, waist, chest. Sakusa licked his lips when he got to Atsumu's pink nipple. 

Atsumu rolled his head back when he felt Sakusa's tongue flat against his sensitive bud, his gasp ringing in the room, making low moans and huffs. He grabbed Sakusa's head to keep him there, rutting against their wet briefs, the salty smell of their sweat already in the hair. 

''O-Omi,'' Atsumu said, '' _ Harder _ .'' Atsumu hugged Sakusa's head more into his chest, and encircled Sakusa's hips with his legs, keeping the pace. 

Sakusa snorted and bit the redbud, merely pressing between the front of his teeth, rolling his tongue on the tip. Atsumu groaned and arched his back, smiling to the ceiling, ''Yeah, there. Oh god, Omi.'' Sakusa licked his way across the other nipple and started to lick it in circles, while playing with the other one between his fingers, pressing and pulling away. 

Atsumu stopped trusting against him, the warmth under his belly too much to move. He just flinched, and stirred, and pressed Sakusa to him again. His soft black curls, being pulled and tousled. Sakusa just hummed, moving his hand down to Atsumu's abdomen, placing it flat to keep him still. ''What are you feeling tonight?'' Sakusa asked, kissing Atsumu's neck again. 

Atsumu stroke his hand from Sakusa's hip, to his hand on Atsumu's stomach. Sakusa fingers were long and hairless, his fingertips soft from the lack of harsh work, nails took care of every two weeks at the salon. Only books and pens were mostly held by him. When Sakusa read, he liked to keep the corner of the page between his fingers, and when he wrote, he made black pen roll between his thumb and his forefinger. That, and, those fingers made Atsumu quiver, scream, see everything fuzzy with white stars, and soft clouds muffling his ears. 

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's wrist and moved it down to his own navel. There, he dipped both of their hands under his black trunks, his slippery skin wetting their fingers. Atsumu pulled off his underwear with his other hand, and Sakusa took the lead without a word. He grabbed the base of Atsumu's dick, stroking him up and down. 

Their breaths made the summer night even hotter, Atsumu's face was a red mess, lips glossy, kissing Sakusa's face each time he could. He moved away a bit, placed one hand on the mattress, and opened his legs for Sakusa to settle there. With his other hand, he stopped Sakusa from jerking him off, and instead, guided him to his most intimate place. 

''I want to come,'' Atsumu said, gulping just after. 

''Oh,'' Sakusa answered, smiling to the side and arching an eyebrow. ''How do you want to come?'' 

Atsumu frowned, pouting, and stroking himself. Moving his fist up and down, circling his palm on the tip, letting it wet and dribble, making it easier to slide down again. ''Take a guess.'' 

''Hmph, okay then,'' Sakusa sat back and went to the drawer beside the bed to grab the lube and some condoms, turning on the night table light. He dropped the things beside him and settled back between Atsumu's naked and glistening legs, marked by the endless hours of running, twitching when Atsumu stroke his tip, moving sightly his hips up, huffing and moaning, jerking himself in front of Sakusa. Golden eyes turned dark, tipping his head back, smiling to the side, and never losing eye contact. 

Atsumu knew it ruined Sakusa. 

Sakusa grasped Atsumu's wrist on himself, then the other one, and gripped them above him. Atsumu's smile turned angled, his tongue between his teeth. 

''This is what you wanted,'' Sakusa said while opening the lube with his other hand. He poured a decent amount on Atsumu's groin, making him shine against the blueish light from the TV and the orange one coming from the lamp. 

But Sakusa's shadow still covered most of Atsumu's body, his lips were the thing that was above Sakusa's shadowy figure, shining, batting his lashes at him. Atsumu ran his tongue across his front teeth, and back, making a loud suck sound. ''So it's gonna feel nice, then?'' 

Sakusa traced his fingers down, placing his thumb on Atsumu's pink hole, and the rest of his palm on his balls, massaging him, ''What do you think?'' 

''Hmm, good. This is actually the only thing that yer freaky wrists are good at, after all.'' 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and started to move the pad of his fingers in slow circles against Atsumu's entrance, gaining him the practiced hum and swing of Atsumu's hips, using his heels to anchor against the bed and Sakusa's hand, his dick throbbing at the flick of Sakusa's finger just at his entrance.

''Remember this is what you asked for,'' Sakusa said. 

''Just get on with it.'' 

''No regrets.'' 

''Hurry, Omi.'' 

''No rushing.'' 

''Omi-kun.'' 

''Just coming from your ass and nothing else.'' 

''Sakusa, if ya don't put those fingers to good use I'll kick— '' 

Sakusa entered Atsumu midway with his middle finger in one go, making Atsumu grasp for air, his mouth forming a perfect ''O'', fisting the sheets under him, and pulling his pelvis up. But Sakusa's hand pressed him back on the bed, while he sank his finger in long strokes against Atsumu's walls. 

Feeling Atsumu clench around him, each time he pressed inside him further, the wet sound of his finger opening him up, mixing in with the noise of their breaths, Atsumu's moans murmured and pitched. He let go of Atsumu's wrist and started to play with one of Atsumu's nipples.

''You like it?''Sakusa asked while sinking another finger inside of him. His dick throbbing under his briefs at the sensation of Atsumu's tightness around his knuckles, and the almost instant easiness they start to go deeper, Atsumu's body relaxing totally for him. ''You like it when I touch you, 'Tsumu?'' 

Atsumu closed his eyes, and hid his face under his arm, nodding fast with his ears going incredibly red. Sakusa grinned and started scissoring him. Atsumu moaned loudly this time, with the back of his throat, pressing his thighs at Sakusa's side, gaining him Sakusa's own jaw clenching. Sakusa moved his hand down to Atsumu's thigh, gripping his ass and lifted his leg slightly.

His long fingers went in and out easily, so he started to push more and more inside, circling, pumping, letting Atsumu clench at will, and the pre-come slide off his dick, dribbles of clear liquid forming at the tip. When Sakusa added the third finger, Atsumu's body went hard to then slack, a low grunt ripped from him, letting the ripples of pleasure pump his hips, meeting Sakusa fingers. Sakusa felt beads of sweat dribbled into his eyebrow, sucking his own bottom lip off the view, and willing himself to concentrate on his task. Searching for that sweet spot that made Atsumu's body arch beautifully against the bed. 

When he found it, just by brushing against it, he made Atsumu cover his eyes with both hands, and twist his upper body in retaliation. 

''Yes, there. Omi, please.'' His pleas were muffled by his hands, but he kept thrusting himself against Sakusa's fingers, his perfectly rounded ass engulfing Sakusa's fingers, saying his name in ragged breaths. 

''Here?'' Sakusa flicked his fingers up, pressing against Atsumu's prostate. Atsumu grunted loudly. ''You like it, 'Tsumu?'' Sakusa's fingers were now pressing every time they went in, making sure he did it all he could. ''Wanna come like this, 'Tsumu?'' 

Atsumu's face was unraveled by one of his hands, his eyes were watering, a single tear running across his cheek. He was biting his bottom lip and kept giving Sakusa little hums every time Sakusa pushed inside him. ''I- I think I do wanna come with ya inside me.'' 

''Huuh? What made you change your mind?''Sakusa asked, pulling out his fingers to look for the condom. 

''Ya look stupidly hard, and I ain't gonna lie, you look very hot. I can take ya anytime. It's fun,'' Atsumu pulled himself up using one elbow, giving Sakusa one his characteristic grins; to the side, showing his canines, eyebrows high on his forehead, and half-lidded eyes. The funny part was that he didn't look that cocky thanks to his reddish cheeks and neck. 

''I may not give it to you then, not if you only want it to enjoy yourself,'' Sakusa said while opening the foil, pulling the condom on him, giving himself a few strokes. 

''Omi-kun, the rule was that if I'm happy, then you're happy,'' Atsumu laid on his back again, opening his legs right away, settling each one on Sakusa's side. 

''I don't remember agreeing to said rule,'' Sakusa stroked Atsumu's left side, caressing the inside of his knee, then up and massaging his ass. 

''I think it was when you gave me this right here,'' Atsumu wriggled the fingers on his left hand, a silver ring shining. 

Sakusa let go of Atsumu's ass and gripped the base of his own dick, lining himself against Atsumu's entrance. Atsumu started to stroke himself at the sight, wetting his palm and smiling broadly while looking up to Sakusa. 

''Exactly,'' Sakusa said, pushing himself inside, inch by inch, making both of them gasp. Atsumu jerked himself, the burn of Sakusa's dick inside him settling, to soon transform into need, his pelvis already moving up. 

But Sakusa's hand kept him still, closing his eyes while moving onward, the slide of Atsumu's skin under his palm, and the warm tightness around his dick making the tip of his toes curl. When Sakusa bottomed him out, he remained there for a couple of seconds. 

He opened his eyes to meet Atsumu's, which were the loveliest thing on earth. Shiny with tears, dark lashes fighting to remain close, strong eyebrows lifting up, and black irises going wide. 

Sakusa folded forward, putting his hand beside Atsumu's head, and grabbing Atsumu's leg with the other, adjusting it around his waist. Sakusa pulled back, and then ram inside in a harsh thrust. ''That night, I just remember your red little face crying when we fucked.'' 

Atsumu laughed out loud, and met Sakusa's thrust, cleaning another tear running down his cheek with his wrist and pumping himself with the other. ''Yer such a dick, I swear.'' 

Sakusa's pace was slow and harsh, ramming himself deep inside Atsumu with each thrust. Their sweat began to drip down into the mattress, and the clenching noises were subtle against the clap of their skin together. ''Look who's talking,'' Sakusa answered, stroking Atsumu's ass in the air.

Atsumu flicked his wrist on himself every time Sakusa pulsed inside of him, feeling hot tingles on his nerves. He wanted to close his eyes, but he just kept looking at Sakusa's fucking face. His black eyes were almost close, his mouth formed an ugly pout, his bushy eyebrows framed his face in a slight frown, and the way his curls stuck to his forehead was heaven sent. Atsumu moaned and started to move his hips faster, trying to accelerate the pace. ''Yer such a trash talk, ya aren't even making me scream. I said I wanted to come, Omi-kun. What're ya doin' fucking me all elegant and nicely?'' 

Sakusa paused, now really frowning. Atsumu widened his smile, arching an eyebrow. Sakusa moved his head forward in a blink, kissing Atsumu's lips with big licks and soundly sucks. He flattened his tongue on Atsumu's bottom lip, Atsumu kissing back by the tip of his tongue, both in a dance of fire while going back to fucking at a rhythmic pace. Sakusa trailed his hand from Atsumu's soft ass to the back of his waist, and lifted him off so they could meet easier— 

''oH GOD! Omiiii!'' Atsumu moaned while Sakusa brushed his prostate with each thrust. Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's face and kissed him stupid again. Moaning against his mouth with ''yes''s, ''good''s and ''Omi''s. 

Sakusa felt himself close by the way Atsumu met him more desperately with each trust, pumping himself faster. Sakusa pulled back from the kiss, making Atsumu move his head to the side. ''Wha— '' Atsumu tried to say, but Sakusa flipped Atsumu to his left side, his legs closed, hips high, and pulled out to look at him. His back was broad and strong, with elegant shoulders. His slim waist twisted, his perfect ass open for him. Looking like a sculpture against the black silks on their bed. 

Sakusa rammed inside, thrusting deep and fast, pulling his hips forward with his arms. The clap of their skin vulgar, the smell of their sex, penetrating, and the view of his lover, perfect. Taking him and clenching, and hot and wet. ''You're lucky you're so hot,'' Sakusa said, but Atsumu didn't answer, he was busy moaning in pleasure from the sudden change of pace, and for the way Sakusa angled his thrust, brushing his prostate each time. 

It was soon before Atsumu jerked himself again, moaning and grunting in agreement to Sakusa's praise. ''Who would have thought you look so perfect? And only for me. Yeah, I know you like that. We know many people may like you, but you love that  _ I _ can only fuck you. Let them love you, 'Tsumu, let them,'' Sakusa was close. The electric feeling on his veins building up his legs and arms, feeling as hard as he could, he got off the most with Atsumu's face. With the way he opened his lips, the way he darted his tongue out without realizing, how he keeps his eyes on Sakusa, watching him like a puzzle. Sakusa folded again, and kissed Atsumu cheek, thrusting faster and harder, feeling the ring on his ears coming, the white bits of lights around his eyes, Atsumu's body trembling and flinching, his big hands non-stopping pumping himself while getting fucked. Sakusa intertwined one hand with Atsumu's, both jerking him at the same time, the fluids making everything slippery. He placed another kiss on his jaw and murmured on Atsumu's ear, ''But never forget, that they'll never love you as  _ I  _ do.''

Atsumu came with the loudest moan yet, screaming '' _ Omi _ '' dragging the vowel, his whole body spasming and twitching with each slow thrust of Sakusa's, white painting the black silks of their bed. Atsumu's head went slack against the pillow, and Sakusa noticed his eyes were still open, looking at him, his tan skin turned pink and glistening, his wet lips mouthing a '' _ Love you too, Omi-kun. _ '' 

Sakusa felt his nerves on fire, from the tip of his feet to the back of his head, he gave three more harsh thrusts and came with flashy circles on his eyes. Waves of sweat and heat traveling all across his body. 

The bedroom was filled back with only their ragged breaths, bodies already demanding rest after their harsh day. 

Yet, Sakusa pulled out from Atsumu, tying and throwing the condom into the garbage. Atsumu's face was finally hidden under his forearms again, still on his side. Sakusa gave him one last look, before standing up and walking to the bathroom with wobbly legs. 

After he came back with a washed face, brushed teeth, and a new pair of fresh underwear and sweatpants, he helped Atsumu lay on his stomach. ''Don't sleep yet, we have to clean.'' 

''But I'm tireeed,'' Atsumu complained tiredly, letting himself be handled by Sakusa and the warm towel, cleaning him from the sweat, grime, and sticky from their sex. To then, put on the underwear and pajamas that Sakusa gave him, settling for only wearing the silky shirt. 

''Stand up,'' Sakusa ordered in front of him, Atsumu looked up and pouted again. Sakusa grunted, and lifted him from his armpits, making his stand. 

''Ya should respect a man's afterglow,'' Atsumu still complained, waiting for Sakusa to change the sheets, not bothering in helping. 

''You can sleep on your own come in you want.'' 

''I've eaten your cum, I see nothing more extreme than that.'' 

Sakusa threw a pillow at him, hitting Atsumu in the face, ''You are really gross.''

Atsumu brushed it up, yawning, ''Hey, ya didn't say that last time.'' 

Sakusa pushed him into the neatly done bed, with white silks and the wool fleece back. Atsumu dropped heavily and started laughing at Sakusa's annoyed face. He tucked under the covers and looked at Sakusa turn off the lights of the bathroom, the TV, and the night lamp. 

Then, in the dark, Sakusa crawled to lay beside him, under the covers. They let their hands run free, touching their arms, waists, chests, before just holding hands while looking at each other. 

''I had a really shitty day,'' Atsumu whispered, his eyes closed, almost asleep. 

Sakusa hummed, and stroked his hair, ''I figured.'' 

''Yeah, and I also missed ya.'' Atsumu was always weirdly honest just before going to sleep. 

Sakusa blushed for the first time in all night, felt his throat close slightly, and his chest heavy with warmth, ''Missed you too.'' 

''G'night Omi-kun,'' Atsumu whispered while putting Sakusa's fingers on his lips. 

Sakusa looked at him for a moment, he then freed one hand from Atsumu's grasp, to bring him into his chest by the shoulders, resting his head on his ashy curls, leaving a light kiss on the top of his head, murmuring, ''G'night 'Tsumu.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what I'm writing about, I don't have a stress disorder, nor I'm a gay male. If something is wrong, be free to point it out. 
> 
> Wrote this to stress relief tho. 
> 
> Idk how i'm feeling about this one, so be free to share your thoughts. The good, the bad, the nasty. Pick it apart and throw it at me.  
> I am interested if the ''show'' instead of ''tell'' thing worked, lmk if you want. 
> 
> Well, thank you for reading. Here's [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory), i'll be happy to make friends.  
> byee


End file.
